Explosions and Candy Shops
by dyslexic-Carmie
Summary: Previously was called "A Iggy and Ella Story". Sorry, that it took over two years for me to finish this.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or Iggy and Ella.**

IPOV

_**BOOM!!!!!!!! **_

Gazzy's and my explosion just went off.

"Dang, that sounded good! I think that was our best yet!" I said.

"Umm……yeah," Gazzy said nervously.

"So, what did it look like?" I asked Gazzy. I'm blind, and it totally sucks because it makes me handicapped. _Handicapped…_ "Handicapped" sounds like a mental person in a straight jacket.

"Umm….yeah…..Max is not going to like this," Gazzy said, still nervous.

"Like what?" I asked. I really hate it when people know something before me. It always makes me feel so…_ handicapped_. I hate, HATE being one step behind everyone.

"Yeah, Gazzy, like what? What am I not going to like?"

Max walked in. Dang, how did I miss that?! Busted.

"Well…….you see…..umm….."

Gazzy was even more nervous. The poor kid was probably shaking. I wasn't, because it took me awhile to figure out what happened.

"Spill it, Gaz! What _Happened?_" Max said, using her "I am your mother" voice. Fang must have put her in a bad mood. The "I am your mother" voice usually doesn't come until _after_ the lecture.

"The bomb hit Ella's room," Gazzy said quickly. It sounded more like, "_ThebomhiEllaroom!"_

"_What?"_

Of course, Max didn't get that. Her ears aren't as awesome as mine.

"Thhhhheeeeeeee booooooommmmmmmmbbbbbbbb hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttt Elllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa'ssssssss roooooooooooooooomm," Gazzy said, slowly and mockingly.

Okay, FAST FORWARD… I am not going to bother you with the boring lecture Max gave us. Most of the things she told us was all in one ear and out the other. So now, please enjoy my apology to Ella!

"I'MMM HOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Ella yelled when she walked in the door.

"Ummm……Hi Ella," I said.

Ella spun around, or at least it sounded like she spun around.

"Oh, Hi Iggy," Ella said as she put her stuff from school away (or as she unloaded the dish-washer. How would I know?)

"Umm….how was school?" I asked. I didn't want my apology to be all like, _"Hey, Ella, I just blew up your room! Isn't that great?!"_

"It was _school_," she answered.

Yeah, all I got was an "It was school." If Max or her mom had asked her that, they would have gotten an answer like this: "OMG, that hot guy in my English class picked up my pencil! And my math teacher needs to take a chill pill, I mean, like, _what's_ his problem?! In his class I'm all RME. And my history teacher's new haircut looks like Total's butt; she seriously needs help ASAP!"

"So, Ella, I'm really sorry." Might as well get this over with, I thought.

"Why are you sorry?" Ella asked. She stopped putting her stuff away, or she was done. (How would I know?)

"I kinda blew up your room," I said, slouching down a little bit. Right then I felt really small, even though I'm six feet tall and Ella's, well, _not._

"How can you _kinda_ blow up a room?" she asked. "Did you _blow up_ my room?"

I nodded. Why was this so hard? If I was apologizing to anybody else it would have been easy. For some reason, it's always hard to talk to Ella.

I waited for her to explode like Max would. But instead, she did something much more torturous than that. She took a deep breath and was silent for awhile. I hoped she didn't faint; well, if she did I would have caught her fall.

"Does my mom know about this?" she asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes, Gazzy told her." Max made me apologize to Ella and made Gaz apologize to her mom. I wished _I_ was apologizing to Ella's mom and the Gasman was apologizing to Ella. It would have been way easier that way because it's hard for me to talk to Ella and it's hard for Gazzy to talk to adults. Max would have been fine with that, but Nudge had to get involved and it the other way around.

"Ok ay, so I guess me and Max are now roommates," Ella said, surprisingly still calm. When was she going to explode?

"Yeah, I guess," I said, still nervous. I don't know why I'm scared of Ella. No, it's not scared, it's…. I don't know.

"But we still have to get even."

Her tone sounded like she was smiling.

"What do you mean?" I asked. This couldn't be good.

"You have to take me on a date."

Okay, I was really confused. What type of punishment was that?

"What?" I asked, finally not slouching.

"You have to take me on a date," Ella repeated.

"I got that, I…it's… kind of weird." Crap, I thought, I'm blushing!

"How is that weird?" she asked "We need to get even, so you need to take me on a date."

"Okay, it's not weird ." Crap. I was still blushing.

"Friday night good for you?" she asked.

"That's tomorrow."

"Yeah, so is it good for you?"

"Sure, I guess," I said, leaving the room.

In the other room I heard Ella talking to her mom.

"So, sweetie, how was school?" her mom asked.

"OMG, that hot guy in my English class picked up my pencil! And my math teacher needs to take a chill pill I mean, like, what's his problem?! In his class I'm all RME. And my history teacher's new haircut looks like Total's butt; she seriously needs help ASAP!" she answered. See, what did I tell ya?

I walked up the stairs to go to my room and think things over.

**A/N**

**Last night I had a weird dream with made me want to write this. I will update when I feel like writing again but I need your ideas. So please review and if I use your idea I will thank you in the next chapter. So please review an update depends on the reviews. R/R please writers block sucks I don't know where the date will be. And if you don't know RME stands for rolling my eyes. And if you don't know what to review just said a smiley, please. Thanks for reading. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Ella had a hard time coming up with a place for our date. She couldn't pick the movies, 'cause that's no fun for a blind guy. And she couldn't pick a museum, since museums have all these rules and regulations that forbid a blind guy, that could also enjoy the museum if he was just allowed to touch things, from touching anything.

I personality think that museum rules are discriminating to the handicapped. I have the ability to sense colors, and I could enjoy what the museum has to offer just as much as somebody that can see, if the just late me touch stuff. But, no they have to make all the big stupid rules and regulations that keep me from enjoying myself.

I like to think that whoever's bright idea to make these rules is real ugly looking. It's just easier to see people you don't like as ugly. And when you're blind, and have to picture what people look like through their voice and actions, you normally give these obnoxious people traits you would think as ugly in your head.

For example, I think that stuck-up museum rule maker, that won't let me enjoy the museum, has lots of moles between his eyebrows and webbed feet like a duck. He probably also has greasy hair, and an alien egg farm amount of zits on his face.

And now I'm being mean. I guess it's a good thing that I can't see anything. I would hate for my theory of ugly people are mean people to be proven wrong. It's just easier to label the ugly people as the bad guys, Disney movies have taught me that. Well, back when I could see a Disney movie that is.

Where was I before I got way off topic? Oh yeah, right. Anyway, Ella had such a hard time selecting a location for our date that she finally gave up and let me decide.

"I'll like wherever you want to go," I protested when she told me her new plan.

She sighed. Or at least it sounded like she sighed. "But, I really want you to enjoy it as much as me."

"I will," I said. "Besides this date is my punishment."

She gave a nervous laugh. It made me feel bad for reminding her that this was my punishment. "Well, now part of your punishment is picking a date location."

And that was a good add on to my punishment. I had no idea where to take Ella. I didn't know where she wanted to go. I've never taken a girl on a date before, so I didn't have a good experience to recreate with Ella, or a bad one that I learned from. I just didn't know what to do or where to go.

It made me feel very anxious. I wanted the place I took her to be awesome, cool, hip, exciting, and clean. I wanted it to just be a place that we both could enjoy. But, what's a place a blind guy and an attractive girl could enjoy together?

I just made myself blush. Even if the date is over now and things are better than ever between Ella and I, I still feel my face blush when I say something as cliché as "Ella you're the most amazing person I've ever met" or "Ella I love how your hair isn't greasy and is a lovely dark color". And just saying "I love you" makes me feel like I'm going to explode from the inside.

Okay, that's a disturbing way to put it. I don't mean explode like that one time Gazzy forgot the blender lid. I mean more of adrenaline rush of excitement. I'm sort of an adrenaline junkie, and the feeling I get when I say those three words is amazing.

Sorry, I went off topic again. Thinking about how pretty I picture Ella to be just gives me an adrenaline rush, and I'm addicted to adrenaline rushes. Anyway, where was I?

Right, so I ended up asking Nudge where I should take Ella for my punishment date. Nudge is some sort of self-made relationship expert, and I figured anybody that watches that many chick flicks is probably worth asking a date question to.

She laughed at me when I asked her. "Are you seriously asking me this?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sort of brain dead on coming up with ideas," I replied. I left out telling her that it had to be perfect 'cause I didn't want to give Nudge too much satisfaction. It was embarrassing enough asking her for help.

"Why don't you try taking her to the movies?" she suggested. "She probably wants to see The Vow."

I frowned at that suggestion. "Uh... no. The movies isn't fun for a blind guy." I really didn't want to watch a chick flick. They're just a bunch of disgusting kissy noises to me.

Nudge laughed. "Okay, then try going to some art museum."

"Bad idea." I pointed to my eyes.

"Right, stupid rules that got us yelled at last time." Nudge thought for a second. "Well, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know." I really didn't.

She paused again. "What do you like best about Ella?"

"I don't know," I said shrugging. "Isn't this date supposed to be a punishment for me?"

"Well, what's making it so hard for you to write your execution?" Her voice sounded like she was frowning from disappointment.

My face went red. "Uh... I don't know. Ella is just a really sweet girl... and I feel really bad about blowing up her room."

Nudge clapped her hands. It made me think that she was smiling from amusement. "Take her to a candy store!"

"A candy store?" I wasn't sure if I heard her right.

"Yeah, take her to a candy store," she repeated. "She's sweet and candy is sweet."

That made some sense, but for some reason it didn't seem like a Nudge answer. "Okay?"

"And while you two are out, pick up some Snickers bars." Now, it sounded more like a Nudge answer.

Well, I ended up taking her advice. Nudge was even nice enough to find the address online of the candy shop for me. Which is good 'cause I can't exactly pull up Google maps. Anyway, as soon as Ella got home from school we hit the air to get to the candy shop.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked as we soared through the sky.

I smiled. "I'm taking you to my execution."

Wrong choice of words. "Execution?" She sounded like she was frowning. "I thought we were just going on a date."

I laughed. Well, it was more of an awkward laugh. "I don't mean literally execution. I... uh just mean that I'm going to take you to our date."

She laughed and eased the tension I foolishly created. "Oh, okay. So where are you exiling yourself too?"

I set Ella on the ground, and landed next to her. "Behold! A candy shop!" I exclaimed holding my arms out wide.

She giggled. "I haven't been here since I was a little girl. How did you know that I always wanted to go back?"

I didn't tell her that I literally just had Nudge Google, "candy shops within twenty minutes from Mrs. Max's Mom's house". I really had no idea that Ella had been to this candy shop before. That was just luck.

"Come on," she grabbed my hand, "let's go in!"

The sound of her voice made me happy. I was glad that I picked a perfect place for our date. Even if it was just luck.

The inside of the candy shop was amazing. There were so many colors. And there wasn't any rules or regulations that kept me from enjoying myself. I got to enjoy the feel of blue in blue raspberry. And the pink in watermelon. And the green and green apple. And all those lovely shades of brown in the zillions of flavors of chocolate. There was just so much to enjoy! But, the best thing I got to enjoy was Ella's company.

I could tell that she was very pleased that I was enjoying myself. She would put gumdrops and jawbreakers in my hand and ask me what color they were.

"How about this one?" she asked placing another gumdrop in my hand.

I smiled, and felt the purple of grapes, and that ugly scarf Max tried to knit once. "Purple."

"That's right." Even though this was the eight or twelfth gumdrop she still sounded amazed. "What about this one?"

"That's your hand," I said feeling the tannest of it.

"Correct." Her voice sounded like it was blushing. "Can your lips sense colors too?"

"I-" She cut me off with a kiss. I was too dazed to tell her that her lips were the color of a pink cheery blossom.

In the end we ended up taking home enough candy to serve a zillion trick-or-treaters, give as zillion Valentines, fill a zillion Christmas stockings, fill a zillion Easter eggs, and feed half my appetite. We sort of had to buy all the gumdrops and jawbreakers we touched, and Nudge's Snicker bars.

That first date I had with Ella was probably the best date I ever had with her. I keep trying to top it, but it's almost impossible to recreate those feelings. If the feelings are standing they can't be recreated. I wish I could fall out of love with Ella just, so I could fall right back in love with her and have that exhilarating rush of adrenaline again. But, that would be crazy. 'Cause just having Ella is enough of an adrenaline rush to keep me happy.

**A/N**

**Well, I just finished a story that's been dead to me for a few years. Sorry, that it took over two years for an update. I had a different chapter written a long time ago, but that computer crashed and I didn't have the motivation to rewrite it. **

**And as time passed things changed in Maximum Ride books. So, my original idea would've made sense anymore. Anyway, I glad I woke up this morning with an idea to finish this story. And I hope you liked it. **

**Thanks, to all the people that insisted that I finish what I started. Sorry, that it took so long, and sorry that my writing style is slightly different. **


End file.
